Dahak's Rise
by StargateGirlAlways3000
Summary: An ancient Greek evil is sought. A warrior is resurrected. A journey through the country, fighting monsters and angels as the brothers and their new friend seek out the one who created hunting: Hercules. A SPN/Hercules: The Legendary Journey crossover event. Not necessary to have watched both series in order to understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The room shook as the congregation chanted. Ropes tied Dean Winchester to an old wooden beam. Flames danced around a carved out altar. His brother stood beside him, bound to his own wooden beam. The words were in a language Dean could not understand, but he knew it was old and forgotten. The entire ceremony looked ancient. Men and women gathered around the altar in white robes.

A deep gash adorned Sam's head. One of the followers had whacked him with a metal spear. They carried swords and spears instead of modern weapons. Their hair was braided and long—even on the men. Sam probably knew what language they were chanting in, but he had a pained look on his face as he tried to undo the thick knots around his wrists. The lead of the congregation, Krsai, raised an old necklace above the altar.

The necklace was simple and rather plain. It had a brown string and a black woven symbol dangling from it. Dean knew it belonged to a vessel. Krsai planned to conquer Heaven with the aid of ancient demon. An evil so old it lived during the times of ancient Greece. A demon that nearly destroyed the world. His name was Dahak.

In order to bring the demon back to life, Krsai had a small problem. He had to bring back the demon's first vessel. A vessel that had a warrior's heart. Dean was meant to be a spectator—and a potential sacrifice if Krsai could not summon the first vessel at first. The followers had ambushed Sam and Dean on the road. They surrounded them with big muscle cars and drove them off the road. The brothers fought back, but they were out numbered and taken to an abandoned mansion somewhere in the Midwest.

He had died before and encountered angels in the past, but the thought of hosting this ancient evil got under his skin. It scared him. He would never admit it to anyone breathing, not even to Sam. The thought of running around as some red eyed demon bent on destroying Earth bothered him. He hoped they managed to revive the first vessel so he could escape and put an end to this madness. Krsai needed a warrior's heart. The congregation considered hunters to be warriors of their own merit—and the Winchester's had a great hunting legacy.

Krsai waved the necklace over the flames, prayed a final chant, and dropped it into the fire. The fire exploded. Lightning bolted around the room. The earth shook. When the bright streak of brilliant white light faded, Dean could see a man lying upon the altar. He was not very tall and he had long, curly blond hair. He sported black leather pants and a purple vest that looked as if it had survived many sewings. His eyes snapped open as Krsai moved toward him. He raised a long, curved knife and pointed it at the man's heart. Dean swore and tugged at the ropes, wanting to stop the death of this stranger.

Much to Dean's surprise, the vessel began to move, and he moved with lighting speed. He leapt off the altar and snatched the knife away from Krsai. The leader swore and began to shout orders. The followers obeyed and attacked the man. _He's a goner_ Dean thought sourly. In a whirl of activity, the vessel began to dispatch the congregation. His graceful movement caught them by surprise. As they moved towards him with their swords drawn, he disarmed the first man to reach him and spun his way through the rest of the crowd.

The vessel kicked and punched his way to Krsai, but the leader abandoned his efforts and headed for the door. The congregation lay defeated and injured on the ground. Every one of them was alive. The man finally noticed Sam and Dean standing under the wooden beams. He moved towards them, Krsai's knife in his hands. Dean tilted his head and watched as he expertly sliced through the thick ropes.

"We need to get out of here," Dean said as he looked over at Sam, "they'll come after you again."

The man said something in his own language and finished freeing Dean. Then he turned to free Sam.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I think so," Sam said as right wrist was freed from the rope, "maybe we can find a ride. I hope they left the Impala intact."

"Yeah," Dean said as he gestured at the blond, "you should come with us."

The man seemed to understand. He nodded and motioned at the arched doorway.

"This way," Sam said as he stepped away from the wooden beam, "this guy's got some serious moves. Krsai said he needed a warrior's heart."

"He must be a warrior of some kind," Dean agreed, "maybe we have a chance against this Dahak character with his help."

Sam lead the way out of the old mansion. They walked past dusty picture frames that were empty. A layer of grime covered the marble floor. The house was cold and dark without the light of the congregation. The blond followed them, though he seemed fascinated by the world around him. Dean wondered just how old he was—and figured he must have lived long ago if Dahak considered him his first vessel. At least they had a new ally.

A black car waited for them in the driveway. The Impala was still intact. Dean smiled and opened the driver's side door.

"Guess we finally had some luck," he said and motioned for the man to get in, "let's roll."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked. "They found us before—-they can find us again."

"I think we need some help," Dean decided, "let's go to Bobby's place."

"Come on, Blondie," Dean insisted, "get in."

The man seemed enamored by the Impala. He walked around the car with a slow purpose, as if he had never seen a car before. He moved to the front of the door and stared into the windshield.

"He's probably never seen a car," Sam said as if he could read his thoughts, "maybe we should tell him our names?"

Leave it to his brother for proper etiquette. Dean felt impatient, eager to get some road between themselves and the creepy old mansion. He slapped his chest and got Blondie's attention.

"Dean," he said, "my name is Dean."

Sam mimicked his motions. "Sam. I am Sam."

Blondie seemed to understand. He pointed at Dean. "Dean." He said with a thick accent. "Sam." Then he slapped his own chest. "I-olaus."

"Boy," Dean said, "that's a mouthful. What's his name?"

"I think he said Iolaus," Sam said, "we should go to Bobby's place."

"Maybe I can find a language spell," he said, "so we can fight Krsai and understand our new friend."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said, "we've got a find a way to stop Krsai from reviving this demon."

The Impala pealed out of the driveway and raced north.

Two

Iolaus sat in the back of the black car and listened to his new allies chatter amongst themselves. He needed to fix the communication discrepancy quick. There were mounting challenges ahead. He needed to do one thing; find Hercules. They needed to go west. Before the priest had resurrected him, he had been in Heaven, waring with rogue Angels. He did not know what Hercules had been up to, only that he had gone into monster hunting and succeeded. At least, those were the rumors the Angels in heaven had told him.

He was contemplating expressing the fact that he needed to go east when a figure dressed in black leather appeared before him. Ares grinned at him.

"I'd say it's almost good to see a familiar face," the God of War said, "but we have a problem."

"They're trying to bring back Dahak," Iolaus replied, "and I'm a target."

"You always were quick on the upkeep," Ares said, "I'm the only Greek God left aside from my half brother."

"I heard that," Iolaus returned, "I heard what happened all those years ago—-how even the Elysian Fields were destroyed."

There had been a war between Greek Gods and Angels. The Gods put up a good fight, but they were no match for the newly created heavens. Iolaus had been there for the birth of Christ and witnessed many monsters meet their end at the hands of Hercules in Ancient Greece. They fought side by side, and Iolaus longed for that fight once more. Looking up front, he saw that his new friends—Sam and Dean—were staring at him as if he had gone mad.

Then he realized that it appeared as though he were talking to himself. They could not see the God of War. He motioned at Sam and Dean.

"Can you help with the language barrier?" Iolaus asked. "It might help us find Hercules."

"I don't know where my half brother is," Ares confessed, "but I do know that he's a like them."

The God of War pointed at Sam and Dean. "He's a hunter. A demigod hunter. The things that go bump in the night fear him. He's the most successful hunter that ever lived. In fact, there are rumors that he started the whole trend."

"I heard," Iolaus muttered, "it'd be nice to understand them."

Ares waved his fingers and Iolaus felt a slight jolt of energy. "There you go. I'll be in touch. Find Hercules. Stop Dahak."

With a flash of light, Ares disappeared into thin air. Iolaus was used to such coming and goings. He had witnessed many gods come and go during his life on Earth. He had experienced the supernatural most of his life. In his days living in Ancient Greece, he had been a warrior. Dahak had once possessed him and attempted to steal his soul, but Hercules had recused him and he'd ascended into heaven. Afterwards, he had returned to earth to help fight some vampires and stop the Apocalypse.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked as he fiddled with the bandage on his head.

Dean sighed. "He can't understand you."

Iolaus grinned. "Sure I can."

They both jumped a little, clearly surprised by his sudden ability to speak English.

"What kind of juju are you using?" Dean accused, "'cause you couldn't speak a word of English before!"

"Ares," Iolaus explained, "he helped me understand you. He just stopped by. That's who I was talking to."

"I didn't see anyone," Sam narrowed his eyes, "how come you're the only one who can see him?"

"It's a god thing," Iolaus said, "they rarely appear to mortals."

"We've seen other gods," Dean insisted, "and they appeared to us."

"Greek Gods are different," Iolaus continued, "they were petty and cruel when I was alive in Ancient Greece. I fought against them with Hercules."

Sam did a double take. "Hercules? As in the Hercules—-son of Zeus?"

"That's the one," Iolaus answered, "we need to find him so he can stop the priests from resurrecting Dahak. Trust me, we don't need that problem again. The world may not survive it. I was once possessed by Dahak after I died in a foreign land. It cost us everything to stop the demon."

"You died before?" Dean asked, perplexed.

"Sure," Iolaus dismissed his concern with a wave of his hand, "a couple of times, but Herc always brought me back. We're best friends. Warriors. We grew up together."

"Our best chance of finding him is seeing Bobby," Sam reasoned, "he might be able to help."

"We could ask Castiel," Dean thought aloud, "he might be able to tell us where Hercules is."

"Just as long as we find him," Iolaus decided, "could you step on it?"

The Impala sped up, flying down the road at dangerous speeds as Dean ran stop signs and gunned it towards Bobby's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Three

The impala pulled arrived in South Dakota in the early morning hours of a crisp fall day. Leaves rustled in the wind. Rain pelted the windshield, arriving in big fat drops that made it difficult for Sam Winchester to see clearly. His head ached and all he really wanted to do was to crash in a soft bed and wait for it to pass. The house seemed quiet, but Bobby was always up to something. They excited the impala in a quick manner and hurried for the front door, eager to escape the cold rain.

"This is Bobby's place," Dean explained to Iolaus, "he might have a solution for finding your friend."  
"It's a little strange," Iolaus confessed to them, "being alive again after being in heaven for so long. It feels different this time."  
"I've been meaning to ask you something," Sam replied, "how exactly did you die—was it a long time ago?"

Iolaus grinned. "I died of old age, with Hercules by my side. It was peaceful at the time. Heaven was a new concept when I arrived. Before that, everyone who died in Greece went to the Elysian Fields or to Hades. It was pretty cut and dry. I was lucky. I got brought back to life more than once, so dying of old age wasn't the worst way to go."  
"Most of our kind don't make it to old age," Sam informed him, "we're hunters. We usually die before our time. We've lost a lot of good people along the way."  
"I know what hunters do," Iolaus explained, "I hear that Hercules began the entire trend during his many years on Earth. He's immortal."

"You mean he started the entire hunting concept?" Sam asked with fascination, intrigued at the idea of an old Greek hero living into the modern age that happened to be someone good.

They were used to dealing with immortal beings who were evil. Not every angel was evil, but they did not always have the best intentions when it came to humanity. They learned that the hard way. The angels had been hounding them to accept their destinies as vessels. They were fighting them, but it was proving to be challenging in more ways than one. The apocalypse had begun and they were working to stop the seals from being broken. Their journeys had taken them on a long dark road. If they could actually find Hercules, they would have a powerful new ally in their fight. Sam felt hopeful for the first time in a long while. Having Castiel on their side helped, but there was no guarantee that he would keep tabs on a Greek demigod that probably had his own agenda.

Dean broke Sam's train of thought. "Let's see if we can rouse Bobby."  
Dean reached out his hand and knocked loudly on the front door, obviously intrigued by this new turn of events. It took a few tries, but eventually Bobby answered the door and greeted them with curiosity.  
"I was wondering what happened to you," Bobby began, "Castiel said you were missing. He couldn't located you for a while."  
Bobby motioned at Iolaus. "Who's this?"  
"Iolaus," their new friend replied, "my name is Iolaus. We need to find someone."  
"We have a whole new set of problems," Sam explained, "some priests are trying to bring back an ancient demon named Dahak. Iolaus was meant to be a sacrifice, but he escaped and helped us."

"Dahak?" Bobby looked at them in confusion. "Never heard of him. Come inside and I'll see what I can do for you. Castiel will be happy to see that you came back."  
They escaped from the rain and ventured into the old, dilapidated house. Sam always felt welcome at Bobby's. He had treated them well over the years and was almost like a father to them. Dean requested food and coffee. Iolaus tried figured out just why he was eating cold pizza and drinking coffee so early in the morning. Sam figured that if the man had lived in Ancient Greece, he probably ate something like rabbit everyday for breakfast.

They discussed what happened in the old mansion and their new quest to find Hercules. Bobby stared at them in disbelief when Iolaus brought up the well known name.  
"Hercules," Bobby said with skepticism, "is still alive? And living in America?"  
"Yes," Iolaus explained, "can you help us find him? He's the only one who can stop Dahak from rising up from the underworld."  
"Let me dig into my books," Bobby offered, "see if we can find him."

They spent the next hour pouring over Bobby's ancient texts, searching for something—-anything that could help them find Hercules. They were studied late into the night until, suddenly, a loud scratching noise caught their attention. Sam started a bit and turned his eyes towards the window. A long finger nail was tapping at the glass. Suddenly, the sound engulfed the entire house.  
"We want you, Iolaus!" A cacophony of voices cried in the daylight. "We need your heart!"  
"What in the hell?" Bobby groaned. "What are they?"  
Sam got up from the table and went to the window. The others followed him. A group of fanged, thin beings stood around the house, waiting for their target. They were trying to draw him outside.

"They can't be vampires," Dean said, "they're out in daylight."  
Iolaus gave a sigh. "They're strigoi."  
"What's a strigoi?" Dean asked.  
"They're troubled spirits," Sam explained, "that happen to drink blood."  
"Never seen one of those," Bobby said.  
"What's the plan?" Dean inquired.

"I can handle them," Iolaus decided, "does anyone have a sword? I'm pretty handy with one."  
"There's one in the closet over there," Bobby pointed at a nearby door, "help yourself."  
"You can't go out there alone." Sam decided. "We can help you."  
Iolaus hurried over to the closet and began to dig around for his weapon of choice. It seemed a little strange to Sam. A sword was not really a weapon of choice anymore. Sam had no idea how to use one properly and he was pretty sure Dean did not either. He was even surprised that Bobby had one at all. Iolaus found a sword with ease and swung in an arc in a smooth, expert motion.

"You have to cut off their heads," he informed them, "hope you have more than one of them."  
"I have a few." Bobby offered.  
"Why do you have a sword collection?" Dean wanted to know. "These aren't exactly the old days anymore."  
"Some monsters require proper dispatch," Bobby explained as he began handing out his swords.  
"Right." Dean said as he leaned towards Sam. "I've never used one of these before."  
"Let's do this," Sam decided, "we'll take your lead Iolaus."  
The front door opened with a loud creak. A dozen strigoi waited for them outside.  
"Give us your heart," their leader demanded, "Dahak must rise again."  
"This is going to be one of those trips," Iolaus muttered, "I don't think so."

The leader launched himself at Iolaus. The blonde maneuvered deftly, easily ducking his swing and parrying with his sword. The fight was on. The other monsters closed in around Dean, Sam, and Bobby. Sam swung his sword clumsily, unused to the heavy metal weapon. A strigoi attacked Sam. He punched it in the face and ducked a high punch. The monster opened its mouth, going for his jugular.  
Dean stepped in, swinging his own sword with all his might and instantly beheading the strigoi. Sam took a moment to catch his breath and saw that every strigoi was now laying on the ground, decapitated. It was a grisly scene of blood and bodies. Iolaus tucked his sword to his side and approached them, out of breath but otherwise intact. Sam was suddenly very happy to have him as an ally.

"We have to get out of here," Iolaus decided, "they know where I am."  
"Go," Bobby said, "I'll keep digging. I'll call you if I find anything."  
"Right," Dean replied, "let's bail."  
Sam followed the other two men to the car waiting for them in the driveway. He was sorry to leave Bobby behind, but hope swelled in his chest. They were going to find the first hunter—Hercules—and they would stop Dahak from rising again. The impala roared to life and they left Bobby standing in the dust and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Four  
The dreams were becoming a problem. Every night, there were visions of an ancient demon coming back to life. A demon with red eyes and dark powers. Each morning, Hercules woke in his church and knew that a cult was attempting to bring back Dahak. On this particular morning, he woke with an image of his closest friend being awoken on an altar, and he knew his best friend was alive once again. The dark cult had brought Iolaus back to life, with intent to sacrifice his heart, just as Gilgamesh had done in Samaria all those years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

He woke with both dread and hope in his heart, because he wanted to see his best friend again, but he knew it would not be under the best circumstances. They would have to face Dahak once again. At least they would do it together. Hercules spent every morning preparing for battle. He readied his weapons and prepared spells in the basement of his church. His church had no congregation—not really—only a few hunters that passed through to visit.

When Greece changed, he traveled the world, fighting the monsters that came from the dark forces below. He saved lives and fought the good fight. When the Greek Gods died, he became lonely and felt isolated. The only god left after the war was Ares, and they had never had the best relationship. The last thing Zeus did for him was grant him immortality by feeding him Ambrosia. He kept the last Ambrosia in his church, knowing it was too powerful to grant it to any man.

He contemplated giving it to Iolaus. It was a selfish thought, but he missed his friend and knew it would prevent him from being a sacrifice once more. He knew it was the only solution. It filled him with pride to think that he could fight monsters with his best friend at his side again after so many years on his own. A bright flash of light distracted him from his work as he sat in the basement. There was a knock on the door and a quiet, distinct voice.  
"I've come to assist you," the man standing outside his church said, "there are men trying to bring back and ancient evil—one that could turn the tide in the war in heaven. The demon would wreck havoc on the modern world."

Hercules knew it was angel. Angels could not enter his church. Latin symbols adorned the walls and church, protecting him from their wrath or good intentions. He had weapons that could kill them. They were weapons designed by Hephaestus himself, the god of fire and metalworking. He kept them around the church, because he'd had more than one encounter with angels that wanted to end his life. They often tried to get him to join the war in heaven, but he refused, instead spending his efforts trying to stop the coming apocalypse.

Once upon a time, he and Ioalus had stopped the apocalypse on earth in Ancient Greece. Now that it was happening again, he was determined to end it once and for all.

"I don't need you're help," Hercules bellowed, "Angels killed my family. Stay out of my life!"  
"I'm on your side," the angel insisted, "I am Castiel. I know where Iolaus is—he's with my friends—Dean and Sam Winchester."

Hercules paused his work. He'd heard of the legacy of the Winchester family in his travels. He had never met them, but he considered them allies. If Iolaus was with them, he probably had a fighting chance against the cult that was trying to steal his warrior heart. He got up from the table and hurried up the stairs. Though he was reluctant to trust an angel, he wanted to find his best friend so he could see him alive once more.

The front door of the church opened with a loud creak. The building was rundown, having suffered many battles and weather over the years. A tall, slender brunette greeted him at the door.

"Hello Hercules," Castiel greeted, "I've heard many stories of your current work."  
"Where are they?" Hercules demanded.

Another flash of light distracted them both. Ares appeared before them. The God of War took a look at Castiel.  
"Castiel," Ares greeted, "I have some bad news, little brother—-and some good news. What do you want to hear first?"  
"I know about Dahak," Hercules began, "and I know that Iolaus is alive again."

"Still having visions?" Ares asked. "I bet Zeus would be proud."  
"I can take you to them," Ares agreed, "or maybe your new friend could. I thought you didn't trust angels."  
"I'm making an exception," Hercules decided, "just take me there."  
"Gather your weapons," Castiel insisted, "you will need them."

"Hold on."  
Hercules hurried back into the church. He went down into the basement and gathered up a pouch of Ambrosia and a bag full of Zeus' thunderbolts, magical swords, and a breastplate that would protect Iolaus. He walked back upstairs and prepared for travel.  
"This should do it," he said, "let's go."

A powerful force of magic suddenly blew him back inside the church. A group of men and women surrounded the building, chanting spells in ancient Greek. They were the congregation he'd been dreaming of every night for weeks.

"Kill Hercules!" The leader shouted as they charged forward. "Invade the church."  
Hercules leapt to his feet, swinging his fists and legs as they attacked him. They were mortal, so they could enter his church. They swarmed the building, clearly searching for something that belonged to him. Castiel blew some of the congregation away with his own powers. Ares punched his way through the remaining crowd, easily fending them off with his powers.

When they had dispatched the entire crowd, men and women lay on the ground, groaning in pain and suffering from their injuries, but they were still alive.  
The leader was nowhere to be found, but the church had been ransacked. Hercules went down into the basement and searched through a few things. His entire stash of Ambrosia was gone. He let out a sigh of frustration and turned to his friends.  
"They took my Ambrosia," he informed them, "we need to find Iolaus. Now!"  
"Right this way," Ares muttered unhappily, "this cult is becoming a pain in my ass!"  
With a flash of light, they disappeared into thin air. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This story is taking a different turn than I intended. I see images in my mind and I am letting my imagination soar. I haven't written a story in years, so I am just happy to be working towards the end. This story will have eleven chapters. I should be able to keep up with it as I have lots of free time. Thanks for reading!

Five

The impala raced through the wilderness at top speed. Dean was focused on driving, trying to get the three men freedom from their fate. Iolaus listened to something called the radio, fascinated by the sounds of something Dean affectionately called "Rock n' Roll." Sam slept in the passenger seat. Iolaus wondered if they could really elude the forces that were chasing them. He knew they could not run forever. Eventually, the dark forces would find them.

A flash of light stopped them in their tracks. Dean slammed on the brakes, causing the car to skid across the road and fishtail in the darkness of night. The moon shone overhead, basking the tall aspen trees in the soft white light. Iolaus gripped the front seat tightly and stared ahead. Three men stood in the middle of the road, beckoning them to exit the car. One man was a tall brunette. The second man was Ares. Standing between them was the one person he had wanted to see: Hercules.

"Castiel," Dean said, "a guy in a bad leather suit, and some long haired stud. Who are they?"

"Ares," Iolaus informed him, "and _Hercules, the son of Zeus."_

"That was quick," Sam muttered, "how did they find us out here?"

Iolaus opened the car door and slid out, placing his feet firmly on the hard asphalt. Roads were still new to him, since everything in his own time had been cobble or dirt. He hurried forward towards Hercules.

"Iolaus," Hercules began, "I'm glad you're back. Welcome to the twenty-first century."

"Herc!" Iolaus greeted him warmly. "I hear you're still fighting monsters. Mind if I join you?"

Iolaus grabbed Herc's right forearm. Hercules pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I have something for you," he whispered quietly, "something that could help."

They parted and Iolaus grew curious. What had his friend really been up to all these years? His heart filled with joy. Being reunited with his friend made him want to stay alive. He did not want to return to heaven when this fight was over. He wanted to eat more pizza. He wanted to listen to Rock n' Roll. Most of all, he wanted to stay by Hercules' side. His heart fluttered with glee at being alive again.

"We should go somewhere for the night," Castiel interrupted, "it's late. You three look like you could use some rest."

"There's a place up the road," Sam said, "according to the map."

"Let's go there," Ares decided, "I could use a cold one."

"You drink?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Ares dismissed him. "You mortals have no imagination."

"Right." Sam said in a surly manner.

"Leave the car here," Castiel instructed, "there's a tracker on it. They can find it anywhere."

"So that's how they followed us to Bobby's." Sam answered.

Iolaus felt a jolt of energy. In a blink of eye, he was standing in front of an old, single story building. It resembled an inn. There was a sign that said " _office"_ in bright orange. Dean lead the way into the office. Castiel followed him inside. Sam, Ares, Iolaus, and Hercules stood outside, basking in the bright moonlight. Stars twinkled above. The autumn air was crisp and cool. A strong wind rustled the bright yellow leaves. Leaves traveled along the pavement, following the wind.

"We can't let Dahak win," Hercules said, "we have to stop this cult from taking your heart."

"I don't want to fight Dahak again," Iolaus admitted, "but I know you can stop him Hercules."

"Touching," Ares deadpanned, "you two could write a soap opera."

"What's a soap opera?" Iolaus asked.

"Bad acting and terrible storylines," Sam replied with a grin, "so you're the son of Zeus. I hear you're the one that started hunting."

"And you're Sam Winchester," Hercules parried, "the boy with the demon blood. I've heard rumors about the Winchesters since your grandparents started chasing after monsters."

"Will you help us?" Sam wanted to know. "You could help us stop the apocalypse!"

"I'm already working on it," Hercules muttered, "but fighting a war with heaven has its challenges."

"Tell me about it," Ares agreed, "looks like they're coming out."

Dean and Castiel emerged from the glass doors. "Got us adjoining rooms."

"Why don't you four go ahead?" Hercules insisted. "I'd like a moment alone with Iolaus."

"What do you need," Ares' voice dripped with sarcasm, "another warm hug?"

"Just give us a minute," Hercules returned with fire in his deep voice, "I haven't seen him in centuries."

"Very well," Castiel obviously wanted to keep the peace, "let's go inside and get some rest."

"Right." Dean deadpanned. "Let's give them some space."

They headed for their rooms and left the two best friends alone. Iolaus smiled and turned to face Hercules. "So what is it you have for me?"

Hercules grimaced. "Ambrosia. If you eat it, you can stay on earth. The cult won't be able to take your heart."

Iolaus started, surprised by the offer and revelation. "Where did you get that?"

"Zeus was dying—and he gave it to me so I could live forever. We were attacked this morning by the cult that's trying to resurrect Dahak. They took every bit of Ambrosia I had left—except this pouch. It's yours."

Iolaus was touched by the offer, but decided he should dwell on it for a minute. Hercules remained silent, letting his friend make his own decision. It was not a light choice. He would live forever, but he would never see heaven again. He had friends and family in heaven. He spent his time with Xena and Gabrielle. See would never see them again.

He wanted to stay with Hercules. "Alright."

Hercules offered him a warm, kind smile and handed him a small leather pouch. Iolaus took it from him in silence. He opened the pouch and took out the food of the gods. He placed it in his mouth and swallowed. His belly grew warm in an instant. Energy flowed through his veins. Youth, life, and immortality flowed into his every being.

"That will do it," Hercules told him warmly, "now they can't steal your heart."

"Maybe we should join the others." Iolaus replied.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you," Hercules explained, "they might not understand."

"Alright. Let's keep this between you and me."

The headed towards the room together, side by side, and it was just like old times.


	5. Chapter 5

Six

The cult came for them in the twilight hours. Krsai lead the mass congregations forward. Sam stood beside his new allies, waiting for the attack. He held a thunderbolt in his hand. Dean held and entire cache of thunderbolts. Hercules and Iolaus had swords in their left hands. They were expert swordsmen, he learned last night. Hope swelled in his belly.

For the first time in years, they had a fighting chance in the fight to stop the apocalypse. If they won this battle together, they could do anything. Courage swelled in his heart. He was not afraid or distressed. He had powerful new allies. He could feel it in his blood.

Something began to bother him. He could feel Iolaus' new youth and vitality. Hercules had completely changed him somehow. His mind churned with possibilities. They were both Greek. It had to be ambrosia. It was the only way to explain it. He felt bitter and angry towards Hercules and Iolaus at the moment. It was as if they had betrayed them. His education swirled in his unique brain.

At Stanford he had studied Greek mythology courses, so he knew what they had done. They had placed Dean Winchester in danger. While Hercules might think he did something good and kind, he had duped Iolaus. The man could never return to heaven. He would never see his heavenly family again.

"Kill Iolaus!" They chanted loudly.

They had no idea what was about to happen. An sharp arrow flew towards Iolaus. It was full of dark witchcraft. He could feel it's darkness. Light saved his heart, and he knew it was a source of mercy. He had never felt anything like it. It was possible to survive this terrible force.

"Dean!" He shouted as the arrow bounced off Iolaus' chest, "Look out!"

Dean readied a thunderbolt and threw it expertly. Hercules had prepared him in its use. Thunder and lightening flashed through the predawn hours. Clouds formed overhead. It began to hail. The hail was the size of golfballs. The congregation cried out in distress and began to disperse, running for shelter. Only Krsai remained behind.

Hercules intervened. "Dean! Here!"

He tossed him a leather pouch. Dean caught it easily. He always was a little more deft than Sam. Sam knew he had his own talents in this world. If Stanford taught him anything, it was to believe in his self worth and dreams. He had a destiny. It would be a great one. He was a Winchester.

"Dean!" He cried. "Don't take it! It will turn you into a Greek God!"

Hercules started. "You are gifted!"

"Dean," Hercules bellowed as Krsai began to chant in Latin, "you will never be a vessel for an angel! It will change your destiny! Think of all the good you could do!"

"Dean!" Sam cried. "You could never go to heaven! We wouldn't be together!"

"Sam," Hercules insisted, "there is just enough for you too. It's your choice!"

Sam started in horror. "No way! I'm going to heaven! I'm not afraid to die! I'll have an entirely new conscious!"

"Alright!" Dean snapped. "Give it to me, Hercules!"

"What are you doing?!" Sam persisted, trying to save his brother's soul.

"I can make my own decision!" Dean insisted. "Hercules can save us all, Sammy!"

Dean opened the pouch and placed it in his mouth. In an instant, light filled his soul. He was now immortal. No one could steal his heart. He would live on earth for eternity, fighting the good fight. Spending all of his time saving as many lives as he could. Sam could feel his soul. It was still intact. He would wield his newfound power with grace and responsibility. He remembered his love for Spiderman. _With great power came great responsibility._ Dean knew the familiar words. He would truly commit to it.

Sam felt a profound sense of inner peace. Love for his brother filled his entire being. God respected his decision. He could feel it in his heart. Krsai began to rage.

"No!" He chanted. "Impossible!"

"There's one thing you didn't count on," Iolaus gloated, "preparation!"

"Chiron taught us well!" Hercules deadpanned. "You didn't stand a chance."

Krsai raged and ran in the other direction, determined to wreck havoc once again. They let him go, knowing they could defeat him each time he decided to cause any trouble. Hercules smiled at Sam.

"You're going to heaven, Sam," Hercules began, "and that's a wise choice. You'll be with your brother until you die. After that, you'll find your purpose in heaven."

"Really?" Sam wondered with awe. "What's it like?"

"Amazing," Iolaus insisted, "I spent my days with Xena, Gabrielle, Autolycus, and Joxer. We went golfing every day back when heaven invented it. We became expert singers. Gabrielle entertained angels with her songs. I spent my nights with Chiron and Aphrodite. It's worth it, Sam."

"Alright," Sam decided with joy, "I think I can live with this new situation. Can we stop the apocalypse?"

"Yes," Hercules replied with a kind smile, "no power of hell can stop you. Not even Crowley. He will run back to hell when you battle him next—that's your new pathway, Sam and Dean. Stop Crowley."

"We will." Dean promised. "We can do anything. We can try anything. Including letting more monsters live. Maybe they can learn a new way to behave. Maybe we can rehabilitate them!"

"You want to start a monster reform movement?"

"Sure," Dean remarked with a grin, "I'm Dean Winchester, God of Hunting!"

"I don't know about this," Sam laughed, "but we're brothers. We'll be together until we're old and wrinkled, just like those two!"

They stayed in the wilderness for months, preparing for the next battle to come. With a little preparation, anything was possible. Their days were spent in laughter, hope, and happiness. Dean married his high school flame Lisa, after he discovered he had a son with her. They moved to the West and began a hospital—where healthcare was free for all who came. Lisa ran the hospital while Dean and Sam tracked down Crowley.

The demon battle with Crowley lasted an excruciating day. Sam was wounded. Hercules, Iolaus, and Dean nursed him back to health. Even Ares came to sit by his side, making him surly enough to snap back at his bad attitude towards mortals. Ares refused to see the error of his ways, making him realize that the Greek Gods had been cruel and petty as Hercules and Iolaus explained. They told Sam and Dean stories of their adventures each night as they taught them fencing and martial arts. Iolaus taught Dean all of his old hunter's tricks and Far East talents.

Sam understood why angels took the Greek Gods out, although Hercules seemed rather bitter about that topic, so he left it alone and dwelled on the fact that Crowley was now gone. The days passed, and he grew stronger. The angels began to talk to him, promising to help him fight his demon blood.

The Winchesters had a fantastic year. As they they sang Auld Lang Syne, He knew his father would be proud. That's was Sam's personal mission. One he worked on in secret. He would bring his parent's back to life, and give them a happy ending just as Hercules had done. He had stolen the last Ambrosia from Krsai and his congregation, and he kept it his personal secret. All he needed was a weekend away. The light filled his soul. All he could feel was joy.

The End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
